ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Stinkfly
Stinkfly is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Lepidopterran. He is the seventh Omnitrix alien to appear in the series. Abilities Stinkfly's thin, rapidly flapping wings allow him to move at high speeds in the air and dodge attacks just as quickly. Stinkfly also possesses disproportionate strength, enough to carry people and objects heavier than himself. Stinkfly's four eye stalks give him a wide range of vision from the sky, including the ability to look directly behind himself. Stinkfly can excrete high-pressure streams of liquids from the pollen ducts in his eye stalks and mouth. The type of liquid can range from a flammable toxin to an immobilizing jelly. In Don't Drink the Water, Ben's child form of Stinkfly, Stinkyfly could emit a powerful herbicide gas through flatulation, it is unknown if older Stinkfly can do this. It is shown in Forge of Creation, he shot a light blue beam when Ultimate Swampfire trapped Aggregor with his vines. For melee combat, Stinkfly has a sharp tail and four pincers in its legs Weaknesses Like most insects, Stinkfly is extremely vulnerable to any kind of chemical poison or gas. Although his exoskeleton body is fairly strong, his wings are quite fragile. Water is especially a problem for Stinkfly, as it can render him incapable of flight if too much gets on his wings. Furthermore, he is unable to swim due to the small surface area of his limbs. A more minor inconvenience is Stinkfly's intense body odor (hence the name), so hiding can be a problem. Ben 10 He made his debut in [[Washington B.C.|''Washington B.C.]], where he foiled Animo's plan, destroyed the Transmodulator, and saved Gwen. He was later used in [[The Krakken|''The Krakken]], to save Captain Shaw from Jonah Melville. He was used again in ''Tourist Trap'', pranking another kid. He later was used in [[Kevin 11|''Kevin 11 ]] to get himself and Kevin away from the police. He was later used in ''Secrets ''to try to escape Vilgax. He stopped Old Faithful guyser from going off in [[The Big Tick|''The Big Tick]] and failed to stop The Great One. He was used three times by Kevin in ''Framed'', mostly to get away and his head was seen on Heatblast. He was later used in ''Camp Fear'' to deal with the spores planted by the Mycelium. He was later used to try to catch up to the Forever Knights in Ultimate Weapon, but failed. He and Gwen caught a criminal in [[Tough Luck|''Tough Luck and]] in [[They Lurk Below|''They Lurk Below]], he helped Gwen and Edwin escape the Cyber Squids. He appeared 6 times in [[Back With a Vengeance|''Back With a Vengeance to]] battle Vilgax and Kevin. Ben and Ben 10,000 used him in ''Ben 10,000 ''to fight Animo and Vilgax. He was later used to stop a fire created by Charmcaster in [[A Change of Face|''A Change of Face]]. He later gave the gifts to children in ''Merry Christmas''. In ''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'', he made fun of handy-buddy, doggy-buddy, and fire-buddy. He caught some criminals with help from Max and Gwen (although he didn't admit it) in ''The Return''. A baby Stinkfly (Stinkyfly) appeared in ''Don't Drink the Water''. He caught some more criminals in the beginning of [[Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1)|''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1)]]. Ben 10 Shorts He appeared in [[Speeded Out|''Speeded Out]], when he was aiming for XLR8. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Stinkfly has lighter green skin *The Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest and is green. *His hands are now green and his teeth are white and more human *Stinkfly's voice will still be played by Dee Bradley Baker *His uniform is now more white then black. *He appears in The Forge of Creation being used by 10 year old Ben to fight off Aggregor. *Stinkfly was unlocked for the present Ben in ''Ben 10,000 Returns'' by Ben 10,000. He has yet to make an appearance by the present Ben. Appearances 'Ben 10' *Washington B.C. (first appearance) *The Krakken *Tourist Trap *Kevin 11 *Secrets *The Big Tick *Framed (used by Kevin) *Camp Fear *Ultimate Weapon *Tough Luck *They Lurk Below *Back With a Vengeance (6x) *Ben 10,000 (selected alien was Four Arms) *A Change of Face *Merry Christmas *Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures *The Return *Don't Drink the Water (as Stinkyfly) *Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1) *Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix 'Ben 10 Shorts' * Speeded Out (accidental transformation; alien selected was XLR8 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *The Forge of Creation (used by 10 year old Ben) Possible Future In Ben 10,000, Stinkfly's body style is the same as in the original series, except his eyes have pupils. Along with them, his stinger, and legs are bigger. Also his clothes are inverted like Ben 10,000. Naming and Translations Trivia *In episode Washington B.C. where he was first seen, he was called "Butterfly" by Gwen. *Stinkfly was the first of Ben's transformations with the ability to fly, the second being Ghostfreak, who didn't appear in the series until Permanent Retirement. *He was the first alien Ben named on screen. *Baby Stinkyfly had visible pupils in his eyes, something ordinary Stinkfly lacks. However, Ben 10,000's Stinkfly also has this feature. Why the ordinary Stinkfly does not have pupils is unknown. *In Secrets Of The Omnitrix there is a Lepidoterran that looks similar to Stinkfly in Ben 10,000. *It is said on Cartoon Network UK that Stinkfly's slime feels like a mix of rubber cement and warm oatmeal. *Stinkfly is similar to Spitter because they both are green and spit goo. *During Stinkfly's transformation, Ben's face bears a resemblance to the face of Human/Fangire Hybrids from Kamen Rider Kiva. See Also *Stinkfly Gallery Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Characters Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Speed Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben's Team Category:Cleanup